After Lake Laogai
by padfootsmistress777
Summary: Sorry for the crummy title T T. Just a little one-shot about the aftermath of Lake Laogai.


(A/N: It started out as going to be a Smellershot fic...but then it became this with some Smellershot...I hope you like it though ! =3)

2/12/10

**_Katara: This isn't good. _**

**_Smellerbee: You guys go find Appa. We'll take care of Jet. _**

**_Katara: We're not going to leave you. _**

**_Long Shot: There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader. _**

**_Jet: Don't worry Katara, I'll be fine._**

**_Toph: He's lying._**

"C'mon Jet wake up." Smellerbee said sadly. Jet, Longshot and herself were still under Lake Laogai. "Jet…C'mon you can't die!" She said pushing him. His breathing was soft and erratic. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Longshot, we've gotta do something." She said tears welling up in her eyes. She hated crying but Jet was one of her best friends. He was like a brother, father even, to them.

Longshot gave her a sad look We'll do what we can.

"I know but…" Her shoulders slumped. "I know…C'mon, maybe we can find a healer…" She said.

"No." A raspy voice said. Smellerbee and Longshot turned around as their leader and comrade spoke. "You two have-"

"Jet don't waist your energy. We'll get help." Smellerbee said fiercely.

"Smellerbee, listen, you and Longshot have to go find Aang and the others. Or at least the other Freedom Fighters. The Fire Nation did what we all hoped wouldn't happen but we can't let them get away with it. Find the others and you know what to do after that." Jet said. "Just…make sure the people you steal from are actually bad." He gave a small smile. "We don't need a repeat of this. Don't worry about me. Longshot, you're in charge now. Lead the Freedom Fighters well, I know I can count on you. Just don't make the same mistakes I made." His voice got raspier and he started coughing. "Hey Smellerbee, don't cry kay?" Jet said smiling weakly.

Longshot nodded as Smellerbee wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll be fine Jet…" Longshot said his head sinking as Jet's eyes slowly closed and his chest stopped moving. Smellerbee dug her face into Longshot's chest as tears slowly rolled down his eyes.

Smellerbee and Longshot were able to find The Duke and Pipsqueak and some of the others. They all gathered around as Longshot stood where Jet once stood long ago, giving a speech to a cheering crowd, carrying their leader's body. Smellerbee next to him, both looking proud.

"The other night our comrade, leader, friend, our brother, was murdered by the Dai Li. A group of police who worked undercover in the Earth Kingdom for the Fire Nation. The other night Jet died! And we have no one to blame but the Fire Nation!" Smellerbee said proudly as people shouted and jeered. "But, before he died." Her voice grew softer. "He told me and Longshot not to do what he did. We will do whatever we can to bring the Fire Nation army down! But we will do so without harming any innocent people. We will not go after people who are doing nothing wrong and we will not destroy Fire Nation families for no reason.

"The other night Jet died at the hands of the enemy and tonight we are honoring a brave, strong and kind leader's life and hope for a better future where this can't happen." Smellerbee said brushing the tears out of her eyes.

Longshot jumped down with Jet's body, a hole was waiting at the bottom of the large tree house. In the hole was a simple wooden box, the Earth Kingdom flag covering the bottom. Longshot placed the body into the casket gently closing the casket. The placed an Earth Kingdom flag over the box and one by, one in a line, placing items on the box. Many of them were small trinkets, a bracelet here, a knife there.

Smellerbee and Longshot were the last to go, Smellerbee took her daggers and placed them in an 'X' pattern where Jet's heart lay still and silent. They covered the casket with dirt and when it was covered, Longshot placed an arrow on his bow and shot in the center of the grave.

"So it's official huh?" Smellerbee said wiping her nose on her sleeve. Longshot nodded placing his arm around her, hugging her to him. "Longshot," He looked at her. "You'll do Jet proud." She said smiling sadly. Longshot returned the smile, gazing down at her. Smellerbee looked back up. "What is it Longshot?" She said seeing his eyes, they had the look of needing to tell her something. He put his finger under Smellerbee's chin tilting it up. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

They both smiled at each other, they turned, Longshot's arm around Smellerbee, and looked sadly at the makeshift grave. Carved into the tree was Jet's epitaph;

"_Here Lies a Man Who Sacrificed His Life for the Greater Good, and got Little in Return."_


End file.
